My Love Still With You
by mikihyo
Summary: FTIsland Fanfic / Perasaan yang tersampaikan mengantarkannya pada masa depan yang bahagia, namun akankah kebahagiaan bertahan untuk selamanya? Akankah cinta tetap ada walau dunia tidak lagi mempertemukan mereka? / With OC, Special for Minhwan biased / STRAIGHT / Part A / Don't Like? Don't Click!


**FTIsland Fan Fiction**

**My Love Still With You**

**©MikiHyo**

**.**

**.**

**Cast : Choi Minhwan (FTIsland), Kim Hyori (OC), Choi Minhae (OC), Song Seunghyun (FTIsland), Na Hyunjung (OC), Others**

**Genre : Romance, Family, Drama, Hurt/Comfort**

**Length : Part**

**A/N: Ini cerita dengan OC (original chara), jadi yang gak suka lebih baik jangan baca. Alur cerita tarik ulur, mungkin Readers bakal dibuat bingung. Sedikit fantasi tingkat tinggi, juga cerita yang aneh dan berlebihan kkkkk~ Pure Ide cerita Author! No Plagiat!**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**Part A**

**.**

_**Whenever the times**_

_**Wherever I am**_

_**In all situation**_

_**Trust me, I'm still with you**_

**.**

**.**

**Author POV**

**.**

**S**epasang kaki kecil melangkah dengan lincah menyusuri tiap sudut kamar barunya. Bola matanya yang besar tak henti-hentinya memandang kagum desain manis yang mendominasi dinding kamarnya. Boneka-boneka lucu bertebaran dimana-mana, membuatnya seolah tak akan bosan untuk berada didalam kamarnya.

"Minhae?" arah pandang gadis kecil itu pun langsung beralih ke pintu kamar saat mendengar suara seseorang yang telah memanggil namanya. Dilihatnya sesosok wanita yang paling ia cintai tengah berdiri memperhatikan dengan senyum keibuannya.

"Eomma!" gadis bernama Minhae itu pun langsung menyambar memeluk Eommanya. Sementara sang Eomma pun ikut membalas dekapan hangat dari putri kecilnya. Wanita 26 tahun itu tersenyum sambil mengecup lembut kening Putri kecilnya.

"Bagaimana kamarnya?" tanya wanita yang tak lain bernama Hyori itu kepada putri kecilnya Minhae yang kini tengah menatapnya senang dengan kedua bola matanya yang besar.

"Sangaaaat sukaaaa! Eomma gomawo~" sahut Minhae dengan suara nyaring khas gadis kecil seusianya. Ia pun kembali mendekap tubuh Eomma tercintanya.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu Minhae betah kan tinggal disini? Maaf, karena pekerjaan Eomma kita jadi harus pindah rumah" Ucap Hyori seraya mengusap pelan kepala Minhae.

Minhae pun menggelengkan kepala dan tersenyum lebar.

"Gwenchana yo Eomma. Minhae suka disini, nanti kan Minhae akan sekolah disini. Wuaah, Minhae sudah tidak sabar untuk masuk sekolah, Eomma~ Minhae sudah dibelikan seragam sekolah kan?" celoteh Minhae sambil melompat-lompat kecil penuh semangat dihadapan Eommanya.

Melihat antusiasme sang Anak, Hyori hanya bisa tersenyum mengiyakan segala ucapan Minhae. Putri kecilnya itu benar-benar menjadi duplikatnya, ia hanya terkekeh pelan saat ia merasa sedang berhadapan dengan dirinya sendiri ketika masih kecil. Senyum itu, tawa itu, tingakah lucu dan semangat itu semuanya sangat persis dengan dirinya.

Satu hal yang pasti, Hyori sangat menyayangi Minhae bahkan mungkin melebihi dirinya sendiri. Karena Minhae adalah harta yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya. Hyori tidak akan punya kekuatan untuk hidup jika bukan untuk Minhae, hidup dan matinya hanyalah untuk Minhae.

"Eomma, dimana Appa?" namun senyum Hyori langsung memudar saat mendengar satu pertanyaan yang tengah dilontarkan Minhae.

Wanita itu pun tersenyum tipis, "Bukankah tadi ada dibawah?"

Dengan segera Minhae pun melepas pelukannya dan berlari keluar kamar.

"Appaaaa! Appaaa juga sukaa tinggal disini kan?!" terdengar teriakan riang Minhae yang menggema disepanjang lorong kamarnya.

"Minhae, jangan lari!" tegur Hyori seraya ikut berjalan keluar dari kamar Minhae.

"Ne, Eomma~"

Wanita itu pun menghela nafas panjang, menatap jauh arah berlarinya Minhae. Perasaannya pilu dikala ia teringat kembali dengan kenyataan pahit yang ada. Kenyataan pahit yang sangat ia sesali dan ingin sekali ia lupakan namun sulit.

Ditengah kehampaan itu, angin sejuk menembus masuk kedalam ruangan lewat jendela kamar Minhae yang terbuka. Angin musim semi yang damai itu menerpa bebas setiap inci permukaan kulit Hyori. Seakan menyampaikan salam kedamaian dan kehangatan yang juga menyesakkan hati.

"Minhwan…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**My Love Still With You**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Flash Back**

**.**

**Few Years Ago**

**.**

**Author POV**

**.**

**S**eorang gadis nampak tengah berlari di tengah keramaian kota Seoul. Nafasnya memburu dikejar waktu. Sesekali matanya melirik kearah jam tangannya dengan raut wajah gelisah.

"Bagaimana ini? Sudah lewat setengah jam" gerutunya cemas. Ia pun kembali berkonsentrasi dengan arah jalannya seraya menambah kecepatan kakinya berlari.

Tak lama kemudian ia sampai digerbang stasiun yang menjadi tempat tujuannya, ia pun langsung mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah. Mencari seseorang yang sudah ia buat menunggu selama setengah jam.

"Minhwan-ah!" seru gadis itu saat matanya menangkap sesosok laki-laki yang tengah berdiri diam menunggu didepan papan pengumuman. Ia pun segera menghampiri lelaki yang ia panggil Minhwan itu dengan langkah yang tergesa-gesa.

Minhwan yang menyadari kedatangan gadis itu pun menoleh, "Hyori" ucapnya seraya memanggil nama gadis itu.

Hyori pun mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal, "Maaf… aku terlambat…" ucapnya dengan nada berat.

Namun Minhwan tak memberikan respon berarti, Ia hanya menatap gadis itu dalam diam. Kini ia melirik jam tangannya dan menghela nafas.

"Kau marah? Aku benar-benar minta maaf…" Hyori pun menyadari sikap dingin Minhwan terhadapnya. Kini ia hanya bisa menunduk takut seraya meminta maaf.

"Kau kesiangan ya?" tanya Minhwan tiba-tiba.

Hyori pun terdiam kaku saat ucapan Minhwan tepat pada sasaran. Yang dikatakannya memang benar, Hyori kesiangan karena tidak bisa tidur memikirkan kepergiannya dengan Minhwan hari ini.

"Maaf" ia kembali meminta maaf, namun tetap saja Minhwan tidak merespon.

"Aku mengerti, ayo kita pergi sekarang. Keretanya akan segera datang" ucap Minhwan pada akhirnya. Ia pun langsung membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan meninggalkan Hyori yang masih terdiam.

Dengan langkah berat Hyori pun mengikuti langkah Minhwan dari belakang. Tak berani bicara apapun, yang bisa ia lakukan hanya menunduk diam karena merasa tidak enak pada Minhwan. Minhwan pun tak bicara lagi seolah ia benar-benar marah kepada Hyori. Dan kini suasana hening pun tercipta diantara keduanya.

**.**

**.**

**Hyori POV**

**.**

"**H**ufth," aku mendengus pelan. Minhwan benar-benar mengacuhkanku, lihat saja ia hanya sibuk berdiskusi dengan dosen. Kurasa dia benar-benar marah, bagaimana tidak?! Aku sudah membuatnya menunggu selama setengah jam!

Ash… Hyori, kau bodoh!

Bisa-bisanya membuat Minhwan marah di hari pertamamu kencan dengannya. Tunggu, kencan kubilang?

Ya! Lagi-lagi hanya itu yang ada dipikiranmu. Sadarlah ini adalah tugas kelompok mata kuliahmu, bukan kencan. Gara-gara pikiran bodoh itu kau jadi bangun kesiangan dan membuat orang yang kau sukai itu marah besar padamu.

"Kim Hyori? Mengapa dari tadi kau hanya diam, tak bertanya apapun? Apa kau sudah mengerti semuanya?"

_DEG_

Astaga, sekarang Dosen itu yang menginterupsiku. "Ti-Tidak Pak…" aku tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

Dosen itu pun hanya bisa menghela nafas mendengar jawabanku. Ya, jangan suruh aku untuk memikirkan tugas kuliah sekarang. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa konsentrasi.

Aku pun mencoba mencuri pandang kearah Minhwan, dan..

_DEG_

Kami bertemu pandang. Aish, memalukan! Pasti ia melihatku saat ditegur Dosen tadi. Bagus, kau semakin terlihat memalukan Kim Hyori!

Akhirnya diskusi kami selesai. Ternyata cepat juga, tak sampai siang hari. Kami pun mengucapkan terima kasih pada dosen dan meminta izin untuk pamit.

Kami tetap berjalan dalam diam sampai keluar dari kampus.

Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa kami akan terus-terusan perang dingin seperti ini?

"Apa kau tidak lapar?"

_DEG_

"N-Ne?" aku langsung menoleh horror kearah saat mendengarnya bertanya. Ya Tuhan, akhirnya dia mau bicara!

Minhwan melirik sekilas kearah jam tangannya dan kemudian tersenyum, "Kurasa kita pergi terlalu pagi, sekarang baru jam makan siang sementara tugas kita sudah selesai"

Sekarang aku malah tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Padahal dia sudah mau bicara bahkan tersenyum seperti itu. Ash, kalau tiba-tiba ia berubah ramah seperti ini aku jadi bingung.

"Kenapa diam saja? Apa kau sakit?" sekarang Minhwan malah mendekatkan wajahnya kearahku. Tatapan matanya yang tajam kini beradu dengan bola mataku yang membelalak. Wajahku panas, rasanya jantungku mau meledak!

_DEG DEG DEG_

"A-Aku tidak apa-apa!" aku pun mengalihkan wajahku dari tatapannya.

Minhwan terkekeh pelan, "Baguslah kalau kau baik-baik saja. Berarti setelah ini kita bisa ke pergi Lotte World"

"Mwo?!" aku semakin terkejut dengan ucapannya. Barusan dia bilang Lotte World? Untuk apa kita ke Lotte World?

"Kau tak mau ke Lotte World bersamaku?" tanya Minhwan lagi.

"Bukan begitu, tapi kenapa tiba-tiba… Lotte World?" aku semakin tidak mengerti.

Namun bukannya menjawab, ia malah menarik tanganku agar mendekat dengannya. Membuatku sedikit tersentak saat wajah kami berhadapan satu sama lain.

"Tentu saja jalan-jalan, ayo kita bersenang-senang. Aku tidak mau melewati hari ini dengan sia-sia" Minhwan tersenyum lebar.

Aku hanya bisa terdiam bingung mengikuti langkahnya. Sifatnya berubah 180 derajat dari yang tadi pagi, ia tidak lagi mengacuhkanku, ia malah tersenyum lembut tiap kali melihat wajahku.

Sebenarnya ada apa?

**.**

**.**

**Author POV**

**.**

Lotte World menjadi tempat sepasang manusia itu menghabiskan waktu. Siang yang cerah dan suasana yang ramai semakin mendukung mood untuk jadi lebih menyenangkan. Hyori yang awalnya tak tahu harus berbuat apa, kini telah bisa melupakan masalahnya.

Dengan senyum dan juga tawa, ia bisa berbincang bahkan bercanda dengan Minhwan yang tadinya sempat mengacuhkannya. Sekarang sepasang manusia itu semakin terlihat dekat.

"Lucu sekali" Hyori tersenyum senang saat Minhwan membelikannya sebuah bando lucu berhiaskan kuping kucing berwarna hitam. "Minhwan-ah, kau pakai yang putih!" ia pun mengambil bando lainnya dan memasangkannya di kepala Minhwan.

"Ayo kita berfoto!" ujar Hyori sambil mengeluarkan ponsel miliknya. Minhwan mengangguk setuju dan ikut mengeluarkan ponselnya.

Mereka pun mengambil selca berdua dan ditaruh di ponsel masing-masing.

"Ya, kenapa kau pakai yang hitam dan aku yang putih?" gerutu Minhwan saat ia baru sadar akan warna bando mereka yang berbeda.

"Hihi, kau suka warna putih kan? Aku lebih suka kucing hitam" jelas Hyori sambil memainkan kuping kucingnya.

Tingkah lucu Hyori membuat senyum tersungging di bibir Minhwan. Hyori memang benar-benar telah menarik hatinya. Sejak awal dia memang memperhatikan Hyori, dan sekarang ia semakin tidak bisa berpaling dari Hyori.

"Aku juga tahu kau suka kucing, karena itu aku membelikanmu benda ini" sahut Minhwan dengan senyum.

Mereka pun saling melepas tawa. Namun ketika satu pikiran melintas, mereka langsung terdiam dan saling menatap horror satu sama lain, menyadari sesuatu.

"Darimana kau tahu aku suka warna putih?"

"Darimana kau tahu aku suka kucing?"

Minhwan dan Hyori saling bertanya. Keheningan pun tercipta kembali diantara mereka yang jadi salah tingkah dan mengalihkan pandangan satu sama lain.

"Sebelum pulang, ayo kita naik Ferrish Wheel" Minhwan pun memecah keheningan dengan pembicaraan lain. Membuat Hyori kembali mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Minhwan.

*Ferrish Wheel : Bianglala*

Gadis itu pun mengangguk, dan tak disangka-sangka, tiba-tiba Minhwan menarik tangan Hyori dan menggenggamnya erat. Tanpa bicara lagi ia mengajak Hyori untuk mengikuti langkahnya.

Tak menyadari bagaimana rona wajah Hyori sekarang. Pipinya memerah karena malu, jantungnya bekerja extream akibat perasaan yang tak bisa ia tahan. Hyori sungguh bahagia.

**.**

**.**

**Minhwan POV**

**.**

"**W**uaaah, indahnya!" gadis ini benar-benar lucu. Sejak tadi ia tak henti-hentinya berseru senang saat melihat pemandangan dibawah kami. Ia semakin terlihat manis jika sudah seperti ini.

"Kau menyukainya?" tanyaku sambil tersenyum.

Hyori pun mengangguk mantap, "Sangat suka! Ini benar-benar indah!"

Aku terkekeh pelan melihat tingkahnya. Ya Tuhan, gadis ini benar-benar mencuri hatiku, mungkin aku memang tidak salah telah memilihnya. Semoga memang ia yang terbaik.

"Minhwan-ah, yang tadi pagi…" aku langsung menoleh saat tiba-tiba ia bicara padaku. "Maaf, aku sudah membuatmu menunggu lama karena keterlambatanku"ucapnya lagi.

Oh, ternyata ia masih memikirkan soal tadi pagi. Padahal kupikir aku sudah membuatnya lupa dengan mengajaknya bermain.

"Kenapa minta maaf? Apa kau pikir aku marah?"

Ia mengangguk pelan, "Kau mengacuhkanku. Kau pasti marah padaku"

"Mwo? Kau pikir aku mengacuhkanmu ya? Hahaha maaf, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu"aku tertawa kecil. "Aku hanya bingung harus bersikap seperti apa karena aku tidak biasa marah"jelasku pada akhirnya.

"Benarkah? Syukurlah kalau begitu, aku tidak bisa membayangkan kalau sampai kau marah padaku" ia tersenyum tipis.

"Kau takut aku marah padamu?"

"Te-tentu saja, selama ini kita hanya mengobrol biasa. Dan tiba-tiba kita masuk dalam satu kelompok tugas seperti ini, itu membuatku…" ia menghentikan ucapannya. Raut wajahnya berubah, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang ia sembunyikan.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku pelan.

"A-Aku…" ia semakin terlihat bingung.

"Apa kau menyukaiku?"

Ia langsung terdiam kaku saat mendengar pertanyaanku barusan. Rona wajahnya berubah merah, sepertinya pertanyaanku tepat pada sasaran. Apakah gadis ini memang menyukaiku?

"Itu…" ia tak bisa menjawab, wajahnya tertunduk malu tak berani menatapku.

"Iya atau tidak?" tanyaku lagi.

Ia terdiam, namun tak lama kemudian ia mengangguk pelan.

Membuatku terkejut tak percaya.

"Benarkah? Kau menyukaiku?" aku pun berusaha memastikan.

"Ne..." jawabnya pelan.

Aku pun tersenyum lega, itu berarti kami memang punya perasaan yang sama. Aku sudah menduganya, semoga kita bisa bersama.

"Aku juga menyukaimu"

Wajah yang tertunduk malu itu kini terangkat. Menatapku kaget dengan kedua bola matanya yang besar. "Kau bilang apa?"

Aku tersenyum simpul.

"Saat melihatmu kupikir kau menyukaiku, karena itulah aku jadi memikirkanmu. Dan entah sejak kapan aku pun jadi ikut menyukaimu"jelasku.

"Minhwan-ah…"Hyori terlihat tak percaya mendengar penjelasanku.

"Apa masih belum jelas? Kim Hyori, aku menyukaimu" aku tersenyum padanya. "_I Hope you become My Lover_"

"_Lover?_"

Aku pun mengangguk.

"Aku ingin menjadikanmu milikku seutuhnya"

"Apa maksudmu?" Hyori semakin menyipitkan matanya yang besar.

"Maukah kau menikah denganku?" ucapku pada akhirnya.

Ya, inilah niatku yang sebenarnya. Kurasa aku memang tidak bisa berpaling lagi darinya. Aku benar-benar jatuh hati dengan gadis ini.

Pertanyaanku barusan semakin membuatnya menatapku tak percaya.

"Mi-Minhwan-ah?! K-kau serius? Tapi aku baru 20 tahun…"

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang mengatakannya? Kau pernah mengatakannya padaku, jika ada lelaki yang menyatakan perasaan cintanya padamu, maka kau lebih memilih langsung menikah dengannya ketimbang hanya menjalin kasih satu sama lain" jelasku seraya mengingatkannya kembali dengan kata-katanya.

Kata-kata yang membuatku berpikir lebih dewasa. Jarang sekali ada gadis jaman sekarang yang memikirkan hal seserius itu.

Ia pun mengangguk pelan, "Kau bahkan ingat kata-kataku… padahal waktu kita hanya mengobrol santai dengan yang lainnya" gumamnya.

"Aku tidak bisa melupakannya. Baru kali itu aku menemukan gadis yang berpikiran dewasa sepertimu, sejak saat itulah aku berpikir untuk lebih serius dalam menjalani hidup terutama untuk mendapatkan cinta" jelasku lagi.

"Aku sudah memikirkannya baik-baik, aku sangat menyukaimu Hyori. Bolehkah aku mengajukan permintaanku lagi? Menikahlah denganku…" ini permintaanku yang terakhir. Aku harap dia mau menerimanya.

"Minhwan…" aku pun mempersiapkan hatiku saat ia membuka mulut.

"Baiklah, aku mau menikah denganmu"

Aku tersenyum puas, rasanya benar-benar seperti melayang di udara tanpa Ferrish Wheel. Aku benar-benar bahagia.

"_Kim Hyori, jeongmal saranghae_"

"_Nado, saranghae_"

Dan disinilah ciuman manis kami bermula. Ini adalah ciuman pertama dan akan berlanjut seterusnya. Akhirnya aku mendapatkanmu, semoga kita bisa bersama selamanya

**.**

**.**

_**I'll fix these broken things**_

_**Repair your broken wings**_

_**And make sure everything's alright**_

_**My pressure on your hips**_

_**Sinking my fingertips**_

_**Into every inch of you**_

_**Cause I know that's what you want me to do.**_

**.**

**.**

**Minhwan POV**

**.**

"**A**khirnya Hyunjung dan Seunghyun akan menikah juga, aku jadi tidak sabar untuk menghadiri resepsi mereka!" Hyori tak henti-hentinya menyinggung soal pernikahan kedua sahabat kami.

Na Hyunjung adalah sahabatnya yang akan segera menikah dengan sahabatku, Song Seunghyun. Mereka bisa saling mengenal pun tak lepas dari usaha kami.

Haha, kupikir aku dan Hyori memang pasangan yang menarik. Setelah bisa bersatu dalam ikatan pernikahan seperti ini, sekarang kami pun mempersatukan dua orang sahabat kami.

Aku hanya bisa menanggapinya dengan senyum. Hal membahagiakan seperti ini membuatku ingin merasakan kebahagiaanku juga bersama Hyori. Aku pun semakin mempererat pelukanku kepada Istri tercintaku yang telah menjadi Ny. Choi ini.

"Kau semangat sekali. Mirip anak kecil yang ingin datang ke pesta, haha" aku terkekeh melihat tingkah lakunya yang sejak dulu selalu menarik perhatianku.

"Tentu saja aku senang, sahabatku akan segera menikah. Hyunjung juga senang waktu aku menikah denganmu" ucapnya dengan penuh semangat.

"Haha wanita itu memang heboh ya, aku dan Seunghyun saja hanya menyikapi hal ini sewajarnya" aku ingin menggodanya sedikit.

Sekarang ia pun mendengus kesal dengan bibir yang mengerucut imut. Wajahnya selalu terlihat menarik dimataku.

"Kalau begitu memang laki-laki saja yang tidak berperasaan, hal seperti ini tentu saja harus disambut bahagia, kau menyebalkan"

Dan aksi ngambek Hyori pun dimulai, sekarang ia membalikkan tubuhnya memunggungiku. Bisa kudengar ia tengah menggerutu sebal menyebut-nyebut namaku. Sepertinya aku sudah berlebihan menggodanya, tapi ini memang lucu.

Jiwa kekanakan Hyori ini yang bisa membuatku jatuh hati.

"Jadi sekarang Ny. Choi ini sedang marah padaku?" aku kembali mendekap punggungnya dari belakang. Mencubit-cubit pipinya dengan iseng kemudian tertawa kecil.

"Yah! Jangan menggodaku!" gertaknya sambil memukul tanganku pelan. Walau begitu, ia tak pernah memintaku untuk melepas pelukan ini. Kurasa ia pun tak bisa sepenuhnya marah padaku. Kalau dia saja bisa membuatku tergila-gila seperti ini, pasti aku juga bisa membuatnya tergila-gila kan. (^_^)

"Baiklah, maafkan aku" aku pun tersenyum.

Namun Hyori masih saja diam tak mau menanggapi.

"Kalau begitu katakan apa yang kau mau? Akan kukabulkan" aku pun menawar. Kalau sudah seperti ini, aku harus benar-benar membujuknya.

"Yakin mau mengabulkannya?" dan tanpa diduga Hyori berbalik arah, kini wajah kami berhadapan satu sama lain.

"Katakan saja" ucapku lagi.

Hyori terlihat menimbang-nimbang ucapannya. Aku pun mengerenyit heran, sepertinya ia terlihat serius. Aku jadi penasaran, apa yang akan ia minta?

"Aegya…"

_DEG_

"Kau bilang apa?"aku tersentak mendengar jawabannya barusan.

Rasanya waktu berlalu begitu cepat, aku takut aku salah dengar. Aegya?

"Aku ingin Aegya…" ulang Hyori dengan wajah yang tertunduk malu.

Rasanya jantungku mau meledak, jadi ini yang dia inginkan? Ya Tuhan, aku tidak percaya ia yang akan memintanya.

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu? Apa ada yang salah dengan permintaanku? Kalau begitu lupakan!"

"Baiklah-baiklah, tidak ada yang salah Hyori. Aku hanya terkejut, benarkah kau menginginkannya? Kau siap?" tanyaku lagi.

"Aku siap sejak menjadi Istrimu. Tentu saja memiliki anak darimu adalah impianku" Ia tersenyum malu. Membuatku semakin tak bisa berpaling darinya.

"Terima Kasih, Hyori" aku pun mengecup bibir tipisnya. Ia hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Malam itu pun menjadi malam yang panjang bagi kami.

**.**

**.**

_**I don't want nobody else**_

_**Without you there's no one left **_

_**I gotta have you and I cannot wait now **_

**.**

**End Of Flash Back**

**.**

**.**

**Hyori POV**

**.**

"**E**omma, kapan Hyun-jumma datang? Minhae ingin bermain dengan Kyuhyun" rengek Minhae sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

Kami sedang berada ditengah-tengah Lotte World, hari ini aku dan Hyunjung berjanji untuk mengajak Minhae dan juga Kyuhyun, anaknya bermain disini. Namun Hyunjung bilang dia akan sedikit terlambat karena harus menyiapkan bekal.

"Sebentar lagi chagiya, apa Minhae mau Eomma temani main duluan?" ucapku seraya membujuk Minhae, namun anak itu justru menggeleng.

"Shiero, aku mau main sama Kyuhyun," cemberut Minhae lagi. Aku pun hanya bisa menghela nafas, aku rasa Minhae mulai merasa jenuh sekarang.

"Eomma, Minhae mau beli jus" pintanya tiba-tiba.

"Baiklah, ayo kita kesana" namun Minhae justru menolak saat aku mengajakknya.

"Ani, Minhae mau beli jus dengan Appa" ucapnya seraya mempererat pelukannya dengan boneka Beruang putih besar kesayangannya.

Aku pun terdiam menanggapi ucapannya.

"Minhae kan sudah mau masuk sekolah, jadi Minhae ingin bisa beli jus sendiri. Lagipula Minhae tahu dimana tempatnya, Minhae kan sudah sering kesini bersama Eomma" ucapnya lagi.

Aku pun memikirkannya sejenak, kemudian menghela nafas. Sebenarnya aku khawatir, bagaimanapun juga Minhae baru berusia 6 tahun. Tapi sepertinya ia tidak akan mendengar penolakanku.

"Baiklah, cepat kembali ya. Sebentar lagi Hyun-jumma dan Kyuhyun datang" ucapku seraya memberikan uang kecil kepada Minhae.

Gadis itu pun tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk.

"Arraso, Eomma tenang saja Minhae kan pergi sama Appa, Eomma disini saja menunggu Hyun-jumma dan Kyuhyun ya, Minhae pergi dulu" serunya riang sambil berlari bersama boneka beruangnya.

Aku pun hanya bisa terdiam kelu setiap kali ia menyebut _Appa_.

Arah mataku beralih kearah Ferrish Wheel yang tengah bergerak pelan tak jauh dari tempatku terdiam. Segelintir kenangan manis sekaligus menyesakkan kembali terngiang dikepalaku. Kalau saja takdirnya tidak begini, mungkin aku tidak akan merasa sakit seperti ini.

**.**

**.**

_**Why you leave me, when you say you'll always stay with me?**_

_**I'm so sorry if I do something wrong**_

_**Please come back, feel my heart**_

_**I really really miss you**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Flash Back**

**.**

**Author POV**

**.**

**M**inhwan hanya bisa duduk diam menunggu di ruang tamu. Ia sudah seperti menunggu sebuah keputusan sidang. Hampir setengah jam Hyori berada didalam kamar mandi tanpa ada suara sama sekali.

Dan hal itu membuat Minhwan semakin jenuh sekaligus penasaran dengan hasilnya. Hasil? Ini tentang—

_KREEK_

Tiba-tiba terdengar pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka. Minhwan pun langsung beranjak cepat dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Dilihatnya Hyori tengah berdiri diam sambil membawa sesuatu ditangannya.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Minhwan dengan arah mata yang melirik bergantian kearah Hyori dan juga _benda _yang ada ditangan Hyori.

Sementara yang ditanya bukannya langsung menjawab, Hyori justru menyembunyikan _benda _yang ia pegang dibalik punggungnya.

Melihat hal itu Minhwan pun merasa ada yang tidak beres, kini ia berjalan mendekati istrinya yang terlihat aneh itu.

"Ada apa? Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Minhwan khawatir.

"Aku…" lagi-lagi Hyori tak langsung menjawab. "Aku ingin memastikannya…" lanjutnya lagi dengan suara pelan.

Minhwan pun semakin mengerenyit heran, "Sebenarnya ada apa? Bagaimana hasilnya?" tanya Minhwan serius.

Hyori hanya bisa menunduk, menyembunyikan rona wajahnya yang malu.

Dengan terpaksa Minhwan pun langsung mengambil _benda_ itu dari tangan Hyori dan melihat sendiri hasilnya.

Mata sipitnya kini membelalak lebar saat melihat jelas sebuah tanda yang bisa membuat jantungnya serasa ingin meledak.

"Po…sitif?" Tanya Minhwan kepada Hyori untuk memastikan.

Hyori pun mengangguk pelan, "Tapi… aku ingin memastikannya ke Dokter, aku tidak mau mengecewakanmu kalau sampai alat itu salah—"

_GREP_

Belum sempat Hyori menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tubuhnya sudah lebih dulu masuk kedalam dekapan erat Minhwan. Jantungnya berdegup kencang saat merasakan dekapan Minhwan yang berbeda dari biasanya namun tetap terasa hangat dan nyaman.

"Terima Kasih, Hyori" ucap Minhwan penuh haru sambil mengusap-usap punggung dan rambut istrinya. Kemudian ia melepas pelukannya dan mengecup kening Hyori dengan lembut.

"Minhwan-ah…" Hyori pun hanya bisa terdiam dengan semburat merah yang mendominasi warna wajahnya.

"Kau tahu seberapa bahagianya aku sekarang? Aku benar-benar bersyukur pada Tuhan karena telah memilikimu" senyum Minhwan lagi dengan raut wajah bahagia.

"Minhwan-ah… tapi kita masih harus pergi ke Dokter untuk memastikannya. Aku tidak mau membuatmu kecewa kalau ternyata aku tidak—"

"Baiklah, ayo kita pergi sekarang" Minhwan kembali mengusap rambut Hyori dengan lembut dan menggandengnya menuju kamar untuk menyiapkan segalanya.

Tak lama kemudian sepasang suami istri itu pun pergi meninggalkan rumah mereka menuju Rumah Sakit.

**.**

**.**

"**S**elamat Tuan Choi, Istri anda positif hamil. Usia kandungannya 2 minggu"

Pernyataan itu membuat rasa penasaran Minhwan terobati sudah. Akhirnya dia mendapat kepastian atas segala pemicu kebahagiaannya. Sementara Hyori, ia hanya bisa terdiam tanpa tahu harus bicara apa. Bukan berarti ia tidak bahagia, justru ia sangat bahagia sampai-sampai tidak bisa cepat mempercayai kata-kata Dokter itu.

Baginya ini adalah mimpi semalam yang benar-benar jadi kenyataan. Ia tak menyangka sekarang impian itu datang, apalagi saat melihat senyum bahagia yang dilontarkan Minhwan. Rasanya ia benar-benar tak percaya dapat bisa membuat Minhwan tersenyum seperti itu padanya.

Mereka pun berpamitan dengan Dokter tersebut dan keluar dari ruangannya.

"Apa ada yang kau inginkan sekarang?" tanya Minhwan ditengah perjalanan mereka.

Hyori sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan Minhwan. "Ne?"

"Apa tidak ada yang diinginkan oleh Ny. Choi ini?" tanya Minhwan lagi sambil tersenyum simpul. Membuat Hyori tertawa kecil melihat sikap manis suaminya ini.

"Haha, ada apa denganmu? Tidak biasanya kau menawarkan diri duluan, kecuali kalau aku sudah marah" tawa Hyori.

"Ya, suamimu bersikap manis kau malah heran. Aigoo" Minhwan mendengus kecewa.

Dengan cepat Hyori pun mengecup pipi Minhwan yang sedang menyetir disampingnya. Membuat sang empunya menolehkan diri dengan tatapan kaget sekaligus bahagia.

"Aku lapar" senyum Hyori.

"Baiklah, Ayo kita pergi makan siang" seru Minhwan penuh semangat dan dibalas tawa kecil oleh Hyori.

Mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

**.**

**.**

**Hyori POV**

**.**

"**N**amakan dia Minhae ya"

Aku terdiam bingung saat tiba-tiba Minhwan mengucapkan sesuatu. "Siapa?" tanyaku heran.

"Tentu saja anak kita, namakan dia Minhae" ucapnya lagi dengan penuh keyakinan. Aku mengerenyit bingung. Minhae?

"Apa kau sudah memikirkan soal ini sebelumnya? Cepat sekali kau memutuskan nama" tanyaku lagi.

"Aku sudah memikirkan hal ini sejak aku masih SMA" kini ia merangkulku dengan lembut, membuat wajahku bersandar pada dada bidangnya.

"SMA? Woah, kau benar-benar ingin jadi Appa yang baik ya" ucapku dengan nada yang kubuat kagum. Hehe, aku ingin meledeknya sedikit.

"Tentu saja, itu adalah impian terbesarku. Makanya kubilang kita ini cocok, kau menginginkan hubungan yang serius dan aku pun menginginkan masa depan yang serius. Kurasa pertemuan kita memang sebuah takdir yang manis" ia mengecup dahiku lembut. Aku pun hanya bisa tersenyum menanggapi ucapannya.

"Arraso. Minhae ya? Hhem, itu terdengar bagus" aku terkekeh pelan membayangkan akan jadi seperti apa sosok _Minhae_ nanti. Oh, bahkan ia belum berwujud seorang bayi tapi kami sudah memikirkannya sampai seperti ini.

Mungkin _Minhae_ memang akan jadi Harta Berharga untuk kami.

Perlahan-lahan mataku mulai menutup karena rasa kantuk datang, dan akhirnya kami sama-sama terlelap.

**.**

**.**

**Author POV**

**.**

"**Y**a! Kenapa kau malah belikan aku boneka Beruang?" gerutu Hyori dengan penuh rasa kecewa saat melihat Minhwan membawakannya sebuah boneka Beruang putih yang besar.

"Aku sudah mencari kemana-mana tapi sulit sekali untuk mendapatkan boneka Gajah ukuran besar. Jadi kubelikan saja boneka Beruang besar itu, lagipula kau juga suka Beruang kan?" jelas Minhwan seraya membela diri.

"Hufth," Hyori kembali mendengus kecewa. "Aku memang suka. Tapi boneka Beruang itu adalah boneka yang pasaran, kau kan tahu aku tidak suka hal-hal pasaran" gerutu Hyori lagi.

"Tapi Hyo, boneka Gajah—"

"Kalau begitu beli di Thailand" sahut Hyori seenaknya memutus ucapan Minhwan.

"Mwo?"

"Aku yakin Thailand punya banyak boneka Gajah" gerutu Hyori lagi sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

Dan kini Minhwan hanya bisa menepuk jidat pasrah. Pertama adalah boneka Gajah ukuran besar, dan kini ia minta Thailand? Dalam hati Minhwan mendengus, _Anak ini pasti tidak akan kalah kekanakan dengan Ibunya, Lihatlah permintaan-permintaan aneh ini_ (+_+)

"Tapi…" Minhwan kembali berusaha untuk menawar. "Warna boneka itu tidak pasaran kan. Sepertinya aku jarang melihat Beruang putih" Minhwan tersenyum simpul sambil menggoda Istrinya.

"Ini pasaran tau! Kau saja yang jarang lihat boneka" sekat Hyori dan langsung membuat Minhwan kembali bungkam. (=_=)

"Tapi itu kan warna kesukaanku… apa Minhae tidak mewarisi sedikit sifatku? Aku yakin nantinya ia juga akan suka warna putih" ucap Minhwan dengan nada lesu.

"Kau pikir warna kesukaan seorang anak itu akan menurun dari orang tuanya" lagi-lagi Hyori menggerutu, membuat Minhwan memutuskan untuk diam dan tak ada tawar-menawar lagi. Ia benar-benar kapok.

"Kalau begitu biar bonekanya kukembalikan"ucap Minhwan seraya meminta kembali boneka yang kini tengah berada dalam dekapan Hyori itu.

"Shieroooo~" tolak Hyori dengan nada manja.

Ia malah semakin mempererat dekapannya bahkan menenggelamkan wajahnya didalam dada empuk si Beruang Putih itu.

"Bukankah kau tidak menyukainya?" kini Minhwan mengerenyit heran dengan sikap Hyori.

"Itu kan tadi, sekarang aku suka"

(==_==)

Mungkin seperti itulah wajah Minhwan sekarang. Dia benar-benar tidak habis pikir sikap Hyori akan berubah hanya dalam hitungan menit.

'_Mood wanita hamil itu mengerikan'_batinnya.

"Appa…"

Minhwan langsung menoleh horror saat mendengar Hyori menyebut-nyebut _Calon Gelarnya_. Yah, gelar sebagai Appa.

Dilihatnya Hyori yang sedang asyik senyum-senyum sendiri dengan boneka barunya. Bahkan ia mencium dan memeluk boneka itu berkali-kali.

"Mwo?" kaget Minhwan.

"Ne, Beruang ini akan kupanggil Appa" jawab Hyori enteng, dan kini Beruang Putih besar itu pun kembali kedalam dekapannya.

"Beruang itu? Ya, aku saja belum dipanggil Appa, kenapa dia harus dipanggil Appa?!" protes Minhwan dalam-dalam.

"Habis… kau bilang mulai minggu depan kau akan sangat sibuk dan mungkin tidak bisa menemaniku. Jadi Beruang ini saja yang jadi penggantimu, _Minhae_ juga tidak mau kesepian" jelas Hyori dengan wajah tertunduk menatap lesu Beruang Putihnya itu.

Minhwan pun menghela nafas berat dan berjalan menghampiri Hyori yang sedang duduk diatas tempat tidur bersama Beruang putihnya.

"Maafkan aku" ucap Minhwan pelan, Hyori pun menoleh kearah suaminya.

"Karena musibah yang menimpa temanku, aku harus menggantikannya bekerja. Maaf kalau aku malah jadi mengorbankan waktuku bersamamu" ucap Minhwan lagi sambil menggenggam kedua tangan istrinya itu.

"Gwenchana," Hyori pun tersenyum teduh. "Kau melakukannya untuk temanmu, niatmu benar-benar baik. Aku mengerti, aku tidak akan marah padamu" ucap Hyori lagi.

Merasa haru, Minhwan pun langsung membawa Hyori masuk kedalam dekapannya. Hyori pun tak bisa menolak, ia justru membalas pelukan Minhwan.

"Aku benar-benar bersyukur bisa memilikimu. Hyori-ah, terima kasih" ucap Minhwan lembut sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya dipundak Hyori.

Hyori pun hanya bisa membalas dengan anggukan pelan.

"Apa kau lapar? Kemarin Hyunjung mengajariku membuat Bisteak Ayam yang lezat. Aku sudah catat semua resep dan juga cara membuatnya. Kau mau aku buatkan?" tanya Hyori penuh semangat.

"Kau belajar masak lagi? Apa kali ini ada yang terluka? Terakhir kali kau belajar memasak, kau bahkan salah membedakan garam dan gula, belum lagi luka irisan yang terukir ditanganmu itu… ah, sudahlah. Besok saja aku buat makanan sendiri" ucap Minhwan seraya mengusap-usap kepala Hyori.

Ya, Hyori memang tidak pandai dalam memasak. Selama ini ia terus mengasah kemampuannya bersama Hyunjung sahabatnya, namun sedikitpun belum ada kemajuan.

Bibir Hyori pun mengerucut, "Tapi seharian ini aku sudah membuatmu repot hanya untuk membeli boneka Gajah. Kau pasti lapar kan? Ayolah~ aku yakin yang kali ini aku akan berhasil" Hyori memohon.

Minhwan yang tak tega pun akhirnya mengiyakan permintaan Hyori. Ia pikir kali ini yang di idam-idamkan Hyori adalah memasak untuknya, bukan lagi boneka Gajah.

Tak lama kemudian mereka berdua pun berjalan menuju dapur. Dan Hyori segera menyuruh Minhwan untuk duduk diam menunggu sementara ia menyiapkan semuanya.

Minhwan pun dengan terpaksa menuruti kemauan Hyori, walaupun sebenarnya ia tidak tega melihat Istrinya yang sedang berbadan dua itu tetap melakukan pekerjaan rumah. Terlebih lagi pekerjaan yang bukan menjadi keahliannya ini, Memasak.

Beberapa kali Minhwan mencoba untuk membantu, namun Hyori selalu menolaknya. Akhirnya Minhwan hanya bisa kembali terdiam pasrah, dan beberapa saat kemudian pun masakannya selesai. Dengan segera Hyori membawa Bisteak Ayam itu ke meja makan.

"Ehm… Maaf, mungkin aku melakukan kesalahan lagi" ucap Hyori ragu-ragu saat ia melihat tampak masakannya yang seingatnya sangat berbeda jauh dengan buatan Hyunjung saat mereka belajar masak bersama.

Tanpa bicara apapun, Minhwan pun langsung melahap Bisteak itu. Sementara Hyori hanya duduk tegang menunggu respon Minhwan atas masakannya.

"Enak atau Tidak?" Tanya Hyori takut-takut.

Minhwan masih terdiam sambil mengunyah Bisteak yang belum habis dimulutnya. Dan tak berapa lama kemudian pun Minhwan membuka mulutnya.

"Yah… tidak masalah" ucapnya enteng.

"Mwo? Ya! Mana ada rasa _tidak masalah_?! Yang ada itu hanya enak atau tidak" gerutu Hyori setelah mendengar jawaban Minhwan.

"Aku bilang ini tidak masalah" ucap Minhwan lagi.

"Coba sini, biar aku yang coba" ujar Hyori yang langsung merebut piring Minhwan dan mencicipi Bisteak Ayam buatannya.

"Hmpth—! Ini asin!" keluh Hyori yang langsung membuang kembali Bisteak dalam mulutnya ke tempat sampah. "Ugh…" dengan segera ia pun mengambil air minum dan kembali mengecap-ngecap lidahnya.

"Aaaah itu asin sekali, kenapa kau bilang tak masa—! Akh!" tak sengaja Hyori menggigit lidahnya sendiri karena merasakan masakannya yang tidak enak.

"Ya! Kau tidak apa-apa?! Astaga.." dengan cepat Minhwan meminta Hyori untuk menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Appo…" ringis Hyori pelan.

"Tentu saja sakit, lidahmu sampai berdarah! Hufth, kau itu bagaimana sih?!" ucap Minhwan dengan nada kesal sekaligus khawatir dengan keadaan Istrinya. Minhwan pun langsung mengambil es batu dari dalam kulkas, dengan cekatan ia menggulung es batu itu dengan beberapa lembar tissue dan menekannya pada luka Hyori untuk menghentikan pendarahannya.

"Masih sakit?" tanya Minhwan. Hyori pun mengangguk pelan, lidahnya memang masih terasa nyeri.

"Hufth, seharusnya kau harus lebih berhati-hati. Kau benar-benar membuatku khawatir" Minhwan mendengus kesal. Membuat Hyori semakin tertunduk takut atas kesalahannya.

"Maaf…" ucap Hyori pelan. "Tapi… masakanku itu benar-benar tidak enak, kenapa kau masih bilang tidak masalah?" Hyori memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

Minhwan pun menghela nafas, tak lama kemudian ia memeggang kedua pipi Hyori agar wajah itu menatap padanya.

"Apapun rasanya asal itu adalah buatanmu, bagiku tidak masalah" ucap Minhwan lembut.

Hyori pun tercengang mendengar kata-kata suaminya.

"Kau tidak mempercayaiku ya? Kalau kubilang tidak masalah ya tidak masalah. Kau pun membuatnya dengan usaha, aku tahu setiap hari kau selalu belajar masak bersama Hyunjung, kau pikir aku tega untuk tetap mengatakan masakanmu tidak enak padahal aku tahu seberapa keras usahamu" ucap Minhwan lagi.

"Tapi… kalau memang tidak enak, katakan saja tidak enak. Kau tidak perlu sungkan" Hyori menundukkan wajahnya lagi. Ia benar-benar merasa gagal menjadi seorang istri.

"Hyori-ah…" dan kini Minhwan pun merengkuh tubuh Istrinya itu. "Kau ingin aku jujur? Inilah kejujuranku, jangan merendahkan dirimu seperti ini. Aku mencintaimu apa adanya, karena kau Hyori…" Minhwan semakin mempererat dekapannya.

"Minhwan-ah… Terima Kasih…" bisik Hyori dengan suara yang teredam oleh tubuh Minhwan.

"Sekarang jangan bicara macam-macam lagi. Ini sudah malam, kau harus segera tidur. Aku tidak mau kau kelelahan" ucap Minhwan tegas seraya membantu Hyori berdiri dari kursinya.

Hyori pun tersenyum puas, ia benar-benar bersyukur telah memiliki pendamping hidup yang sangat memperhatikannya seperti Minhwan. Dan Minhwan pun merasakan hal yang sama, ia tidak akan bisa seperti ini jika bukan untuk Hyori.

**.**

**.**

_**I'm so glad that you're mine**_

_**You are one of a kind, and**_

_**You mean to me what I mean to you**_

_**And together baby there is nothing we won't do**_

**.**

**.**

"**S**etiap hari kau bekerja sampai selarut ini, apa kau tidak lelah?" Tanya Hyori dengan nada khawatir saat Minhwan baru saja naik ketempat tidur.

"Tidak apa, kau tidak perlu khawatir" senyum Minhwan sambil mengusap kepala Hyori.

"Tapi… apa kau bisa mengerjakan perkerjaan double seperti itu? Dan apa kau makan dengan baik dikantor? Maaf… aku jarang membuatkanmu bekal, aku takut kalau lagi-lagi masakanku gagal" ucap Hyori pelan yang kini sudah terbaring disamping Minhwan.

"Ya, sudah kubilang tidak apa-apa. Aku makan dengan teratur, lagipula untuk pekerjaan.. sudah ada yang membantuku kok"

"Siapa? Seunghyun?" Tanya Hyori penasaran.

"Yah, terkadang Seunghyun juga membantuku, tapi ia juga punya banyak kerjaan. Aku dibantu oleh orang yang baru pindah ke departemenku, namanya Yoon Bomi" tanpa Minhwan sadari senyum lebar kini tersungging diwajahnya, membuat perasaan Hyori tiba-tiba digandrungi rasa tidak nyaman.

"Yoon… Bomi? Dia wanita?" tanya Hyori sambil mengerenyitkan dahinya.

"Iya, dia sangat cekatan. Karena orang baru, dia bilang dia belum punya banyak pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan. Karena itu dia membantuku, dan aku benar-benar sangat terbantu dengan kehadirannya. Mungkin tanpa Bomi-shi… aku tidak bisa apa-apa" Minhwan terkekeh pelan. Sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa ucapannya itu justru mencoreng luka dihati Hyori.

Bagaimanapun juga Suaminya itu sedang membicarakan wanita lain. Bahkan ia sangat membangga-banggakan wanita itu. Tanpa dikehendaki, hati Hyori seperti teriris perih, perasaan tidak enak semakin mengandrungi pikirannya.

"Kenapa kau melamun? Ayo kita pergi tidur. Selamat malam," dan Minhwan pun mengecup singkat kening Hyori sebelum akhirnya ia terlelap.

Hyori hanya diam dan menatap wajah Suaminya yang kini sudah terlelap tidur. Ia pun memutuskan untuk tidak berpikir macam-macam, karena ia mempercayai Minhwan.

**.**

**.**

"**S**amgyetang?" Hyunjung membelalakan mata saat mendengar permintaan Hyori. "Kali ini kau mau belajar memasak Samgyetang?" ulang Hyunjung lagi. *Samgyetang : Sup Ayam Ginseng*

"Ne, tapi jangan hanya sekedar Samgyetang. Bantu aku membuat Samgyetang yang sangat-sangat spesial~" seru Hyori sambil memberi gambaran dengan gerakan-gerakan abstrak tangannya.

"Spesial? Astaga Hyori, membuat telur dadar gulung minggu lalu saja kau benar-benar gagal total. Sekarang kau minta menu spesial?" ucap Hyunjung tak percaya.

"Hyunjung-ah, jangan terus-terusan meledekku. Aku mohon bantu aku~ aku mau membuat bekal spesial untuk Minhwan" pinta Hyori dengan penuh permohonan.

Hyunjung pun menghela nafas dan memutar bola matanya. Menimbang-nimbang permintaan Hyori, ia tahu temannya ini sedang berbadan dua. Dan pasti ini termaksuk salah satu hal yang sedang Hyori idam-idamkan. Hyori memang suka meminta yang aneh-aneh.

"Kau yakin mau membuatnya? Mungkin akan sangat sulit" ujar Hyunjung meyakinkan Hyori.

"Aku yakin! Aku percaya padamu , kau pasti bisa membantuku!" Hyori menyahuti dengan seruan girang.

"Ckckck, Baiklah, ayo kita buat Samgyetang special" ujar Hyunjung yang langsung menghampiri bahan-bahan yang telah disiapkan Hyori. Ia pun memberikan instruksi pada Hyori untuk mulai memasak.

Hyori pun tersenyum puas dan mulai mencoba untuk memasak. Pekerjaan ini memang tidak semudah yang ia bayangkan, walaupun Hyunjung sudah mengajarinya dengan jelas namun tetap saja hal ini memang sulit untuk Hyori. Beruntung Hyunjung adalah orang yang cekatan yang selalu siap memperbaiki kesalahan Hyori di dapur ini.

"Akh!"

"Ya! Kau terluka lagi?!" dengan cepat Hyunjung pun langsung menghampiri Hyori yang tengah meringis sakit dimeja makan.

"Appo~" ringis Hyori.

"Tentu saja sakit, ini luka irismu yang kesekian kalinya. Lihat tanganmu, penuh plester!" omel Hyunjung sambil mengobati lagi luka yang baru dibuat Hyori di jarinya.

"Maaf, aku ingin mencoba mengiris cepat daun bawang ini"gumam Hyori.

"Ya, Pabo! Bukannnya aku mengejekkmu, tapi kau belum sepenuhnya bisa Hyori. Kalau begini kau juga kan yang rugi, Aigoo.. tanganmu mengerikan! Bagaimana kalau Minhwan melihatnya?! Aku pasti dimarahi!" gerutu Hyunjung.

"Aniyo! Minhwan tidak akan memarahimu, aku yang akan bilang padanya" sahut Hyori.

"Hufth, sudahlah. Biar aku yang mengiris, kau aduk saja kuah itu. Sekalian cicipi rasanya, apa sudah pas" ujar Hyunjung seraya menyuruh Hyori beralih kearah kompor.

Dengan segera Hyori pun menuruti perintah Hyunjung. Ia mengamati luapan mendidih dari kuah Samgyetang yang sudah tercium aroma sedapnya itu, membuatnya tidak sabar untuk mencicipi masakannya.

"Jangan lupa tiup dulu kuahnya! Itu sangat panas Hyori!" tukas Hyunjung cepat sebelum Hyori sempat mengambil sendok sayur untuk mencicipi.

Hyori pun tersenyum simpul. Ia memang selalu lupa kalau tidak Hyunjung ingatkan. Dengan hati-hati ia pun menyiduk sedikit kuah keatas sendok sayurnya.

Ia pun meniup kuah Samgyetang itu, namun tanpa ia sadari tangannya kini telah berada diatas luapan panas dari rebusan kuah. Hyori pun terkejut dan bergerak reflek menjauhi uap panas itu, namun gerakannya justru membuat seluruh kuah diatas sendok sayur itu tumpah ketangan kirinya.

"Aaakkkkhhh! Panaaaasss!"

"Hyori?!" Hyunjung yang terkejut dengan teriakan Hyori pun langsung menghampiri temannya yang kini tengah meringkuk kesakitan itu.

"Y-ya! Gwenchana?!" Tanya Hyunjung panik.

"H-Hyunjung-ah… appo…" pekik Hyori sambil meremas tangan kirinya.

Menyadari hal yang salah, Hyunjung pun langsung menarik tangan kiri Hyori ke wastafel dan menyiraminya dengan air dingin.

"Aaaah…" ringis Hyori pelan.

"Astaga, Hyori… bagaimana kau bisa seceroboh ini… lihat tanganmu benar-benar melepuh…" Hyunjung ikut meringis saat melihat tangan kiri Hyori yang sudah sangat memerah.

"Hhem, tak apa… ini sudah lebih baik" Hyori memaksakan senyumnya untuk terlihat baik.

"Ya! Saat seperti ini kau masih bisa tersenyum! Kau benar-benar memaksakan dirimu Hyori, sudahlah kau istirahat saja, biar aku yang buat" ujar Hyunjung tegas.

"A-Andwae! Aku ingin Minhwan memakan masakanku!" tolak Hyori mentah-mentah.

"Tapi tanganmu—!"

"Gwenchana! Aku tidak apa-apa, percayalah padaku. Aku masih bisa memasak"

"Hyori…" Hyunjung semakin memandang Hyori tak percaya, perasaan khawatirnya membuncah.

"Aku mohon Hyunjung. Aku ingin sekali membuatkan Minhwan bekal yang spesial, aku jarang sekali membuatkannya bekal. Kalau seperti ini terus aku akan gagal menjadi Istri yang baik untuknya…" Hyori kembali memohon.

Hyunjung pun terdiam dan masih memandang Hyori dengan penuh kekhawatiran. Sesungguhnya ia pun sebagai wanita mengerti perasaan Hyori, tapi ia cemas kalau Hyori terlalu memaksakan dirinya seperti ini.

"Hyunjung-ah… _please_…"

"Huh… Aku mengerti, tapi aku akan mengawasimu dengan sangat ketat!" tegas Hyunjung.

"Jinjja?! Gomawo Hyunjung-ah!" Hyori tersenyum senang. Dan mereka pun kembali dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing.

**.**

**.**

**Hyori POV**

**.**

"**N**g… apa Minhwan ada diruangannya sekarang?" gumamku sambil melihat kearah jam tanganku. Kini aku tengah berjalan-jalan sendiri didalam kantor Minhwan. Hari sudah sore, namun aku tahu Minhwan akan lembur lagi, karena itu aku sengaja datang kesini untuk memberinya kejutan sekaligus mengantarkan bekal yang kubuat bersama Hyunjung seharian ini.

"Hyori-ah?"

Aku menoleh saat mendengar seseorang memanggilku. Aku pun langsung tersenyum saat mendapati Seunghyun yang kini tengah menghampiriku.

"Seunghyun-ah!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Tumben sekali" Seunghyun tersenyum simpul padaku. "Apa kau mencari Minhwan?" tanyanya.

"Iya, dia ada dimana ya?"

"Dia ada diatas, kau kesana saja. Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong kau sampai menghampirinya di Kantor seperti ini, apa kau merindukannya? Kudengar wanita yang sedang hamil itu memang jadi manja, Hahaha" Seunghyun terkekeh pelan sambil meledekku.

"Ya, jangan menggodaku! Lihat saja kalau Hyunjung sampai hamil juga, ia pasti akan bermanja padamu"gerutuku sambil membalas kata-katanya.

"Hehehe, iya-iya, aku mengerti. Aku harus mempersiapkan mentalku kalau begitu"

Kami pun tertawa bersama.

"Aku datang mengantarkan bekal. Oh iya, nanti kau juga naik ya! Aku memasak banyak"sahutku sambil tersenyum.

"K-kau yang memasak?"Seunghyun terlihat tak percaya.

"Tenang saja, kali ini tidak gagal. Aku membuatnya bersama Hyunjung seharian, dan ini benar-benar berhasil. Kalau tidak percaya kau bisa tanya Hyunjung, dia bilang masakanku kali ini benar-benar enak!" ucapku lagi seraya meyakinkan.

Seunghyun pun mengangguk dan tersenyum, "Baiklah, aku akan segera menyelesaikan pekerjaanku dan pergi keatas. Tunggulah"

Namun Seunghyun langsung terpaku saat melihat balutan plester yang memenuhi tanganku.

"Ya! Tanganmu kenapa?!" tanyanya panik seraya meraih tanganku untuk ia lihat lebih teliti.

"O-oh.. gwenchana, bukankah ini hal yang biasa terjadi kalau aku memasak" aku tersenyum tipis.

"Tapi ini berlebihan. Banyak sekali lukanya, dan bukankah ini luka melepuh—"

"Akh!" tanpa sengaja Seunghyun menekan luka itu dan membuatnya kembali terasa nyeri. Aku pun meringis.

"Ma-maafkan aku! Aku tidak sengaja" dengan segera Seunghyun pun melepas genggamannya dari tanganku..

"Hhhem, gwencahana. Hanya sedikit sakit" aku berusaha tersenyum dan menyembunyikan rasa sakit ini.

"Hyori, kau yakin baik-baik saja?" raut wajah Seunghyun semakin cemas.

Aku pun mengangguk mantap, "Sudahlah, cepat selesaikan pekerjaanmu. Aku akan naik keatas sekarang"

Dan aku pun langsung berjalan menuju lift, meninggalkan Seunghyun yang sepertinya masih menatapku dengan khawatir.

**.**

**.**

**Seunghyun POV**

**.**

"**T**idak mungkin luka seperti itu hanya sedikit sakit, aigoo" aku pun segera meraih Ponsel dari dalam kantung bajuku. Kutekan tombol panggilan cepat memanggil Hyunjung, Istriku.

"_Yeoboseyo, Seungie?"_

"Hyunnie-ah, barusan aku bertemu Hyori, dia sedang mengantarkan bekal untuk Minhwan. Dia bilang seharian ini dia memasak bersamamu, kenapa kau tidak antarkan aku bekal juga?~"pintaku dengan nada manja. Ah, hal yang paling aku suka adalah menggoda Istriku yang manis ini.

"_Aku lelah"_

"Mwo?! Ya~ kau tega sekali. Kalau begitu buatkan aku makan malam spesial nanti ya" aku kembali meminta.

"_Bukankah nanti kau juga akan makan bekal buatan Hyori? Dia pasti mengajakmu makan juga kan. Makan saja bekalnya, tenang saja… masakannya kali ini benar-benar enak"_

"Hyunnie, soal itu… kenapa sampai ada luka melepuh ditangannya?"tanyaku seraya merubah nada bicaraku menjadi serius. Sebenarnya hal ini memang ingin kutanyakan padanya.

"_Tangannya terkena tumpahan kuah panas Seungie…"_

"Astaga, bagaimana bisa?!"aku benar-benar terkejut.

"_Iya, entah kenapa hari ini dia benar-benar memaksakan dirinya. Ia ingin sekali membuat bekal spesial untuk Minhwan, karena itu ia berusaha keras. Kau lihat sendiri kan seberapa banyak luka ditangannya"_

Aku pun mengangguk pelan.

"_Karena itu, Minhwan harus memakannya. Hyori sudah berusaha keras sampai seperti itu"_

"Tenang saja, ia pasti memakannya. Aku juga, aku jadi tidak sabar untuk mencicipi"aku tersenyum lebar.

"_Eoh… iya sudah, kembalilah bekerja"_

"Hyunnie-ah? Sepertinya kau benar-benar lemas, apa kau sakit?"kali ini kekhawatiranku beralih ke Hyunjung.

"_Molla yo… aku belum makan sejak tadi, perutku mual. Rasanya ingin makan makanan asam…"_

"A-Asam?,"dahiku mengerenyit. "Hyunnie-ah! Ja-jangan-jangan kau—!"

"_Kenapa?"_

"Ya! Masa kau tidak tahu! Tentu saja, Hamil!"aku pun berseru tanpa ampun. Membuat orang-orang disekelilingku langsung menoleh horror padaku.

"_Mwo?! Ya! Bagaimana bisa kau yang tahu?! Jangan bicara aneh-aneh!"_

"Tentu saja aku tahu! Pokoknya setelah aku pulang nanti, kita harus segera ke Rumah Sakit!"senyumku semakin melebar sumringah.

"_Ya! Kenapa kau memutuskannya secepat itu, eoh?"_

"Turuti saja kata-kata Suamimu ini Hyunnie-ah. Sekarang aku harus menyelesaikan pekerjaanku dan menghampiri Hyori, setelah itu aku akan menjemputmu dirumah! Hyunnie-ah _Saranghae_!"

_CUP_

Tanpa basa-basi lagi aku pun langsung memutus sambungan teleponku. Hatiku berdebar jikalau hal yang sedang kuimpikan ini memang jadi kenyataan.

Ah, aku ingin cepat-cepat bertemu Istri tercintaku!

**.**

**.**

**Hyori POV**

**.**

"**A**h, ini ruangannya!" aku tersenyum sumringah begitu menemukan ruangan Minhwan. Aku pun menghela nafas dan mempersiapkan diri, aku benar-benar ingin membuat kejutan untuk Minhwan, hatiku berdebar kencang.

Aku pun mulai mendorong pintu ruangannya yang memang sudah sedikit terbuka itu. Namun gerakan tanganku terhenti saat aku melihat Minhwan sedang bicara dengan seorang wanita.

"Masakanmu enak sekali!"

_DEG_

Hatiku seolah terkoyak saat melihatnya tersenyum memuji masakan Gadis itu. Bisa kulihat dimejanya kini tengah bertebaran beberapa kotak bekal yang pasti adalah buatan Gadis itu.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu habiskan ya, aku sengaja membuatkannya untukmu. Karena kulihat kau tidak pernah membawa bekal" ucap Gadis itu dengan senyum manisnya.

Mataku terasa panas, hatiku sakit. "Minhwan…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave**_

_**My heart won't move, it's incomplete**_

_**Wish there was a way that I can make you understand **_

**.**

**Flash Back End**

**Part B**

**.**

**.**

**Hyori POV**

**.**

"**H**yori!"

Aku menoleh kearah sumber suara, dan benar dugaanku, Hyunjung dan Kyuhyun datang. Aku pun melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum.

"Mianhae kami terlambat, Kyuhyun benar-benar rewel meminta bekal yang macam-macam. Aku sampai kewalahan, tapi aku sudah memasak banyak untuk kita semua" jelas Hyunjung sambil memperlihatkan isi tasnya.

"Hha, terima kasih Hyunjung-ah. Untuk yang satu ini aku memang hanya bisa mengandalkanmu, mungkin siang ini aku bisa kenyang, hhe" aku terkekeh pelan.

"Aigoo, dasar kau itu. Lain kali aku tidak mau tahu, kau yang harus membuat bekal" gerutu Hyunjung.

"Arraso" aku hanya tersenyum.

"Hyo-jumma, dimana Minhae?" tiba-tiba saja suara Kyuhyun memutus pembicaraan kami. Aku pun menoleh kearah bocah tampan berpipi chubby itu.

"Oh, Annyeong Kyuhyun-ah. Minhae sudah menunggumu dari tadi, dia sedang membeli jus disebelah sana. Ayo kita susul dia" usulku seraya menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun. Kami pun berjalan kearah penjual jus yang didatangi Minhae.

"Ng… dimana dia?" namun aku tidak menemukan sosok Minhae disana. Aku pun langsung menghampiri penjual jus itu.

"Permisi, apa tadi ada seorang anak perempuan yang membawa boneka membeli jus disini?" tanyaku pada penjual jus.

"Oh, gadis yang membawa boneka Beruang besar itu ya? Setelah membeli jus, dia pergi bersama seseorang"

_DEG_

Rasanya bagai dihantam oleh benda keras. Terpukul, aku langsung lemas begitu mendengar ucapan penjual jus itu.

"Dia pergi dengan seseorang? Siapa?" perasaan cemas mulai melanda pikiranku. Ya Tuhan, jangan sampai Minhae dibawa oleh orang asing.

"Dia pergi bersama seorang laki-laki, bukankah itu Ayahnya?"

Bibirku semakin kelu. Laki-laki? Tidak mungkin, dia tidak pernah berhubungan dengan laki-laki kecuali Seunghyun. Dan tidak mungkin kan kalau Laki-laki itu Ayahnya.

"Anak itu sudah tidak punya Ayah…" tanpa sadar bibirku bergumam sendiri. Pikiranku mungkin sudah kacau, aku benar-benar takut.

"Ada apa? Dimana Minhae?" Hyunjung pun menghampiriku bersama Kyuhyun.

"Agashi, apa gadis itu adalah Putrimu? Kalau bukan Ayahnya, jadi dia pergi dengan siapa? Maafkan aku, aku tidak tahu lagi kemana mereka pergi setelah itu" penjual jus itu juga ikut bingung.

"I-Iya, dia putriku. Kalau begitu aku akan mencarinya, Terima Kasih banyak" ucapku seraya membungkukan badan.

"Hyori-ah, ada apa dengan Minhae?" kelihatannya Hyunjung pun ikut panik.

"M-Minhae hilang…"

"Mwo?! Bagaimana bisa?!"

Aku terdiam. Tubuhku seperti tak punya tenaga lagi, benar-benar berat. Rasanya aku tak kuat melangkah. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan.

"Hyori! Gwenchana?!" suara Hyunjung memecah lamunanku.

"Hyo-jumma… Minhae pergi kemana?" Kyuhyun pun ikut bertanya-tanya.

"Hyunjung-ah… bagaimana ini? Minhae…" mataku terasa panas. Mungkin sebentar lagi air mata ini akan tumpah membasahi wajahku. Aku benar-benar panik, bagaimana kalau Minhae benar-benar pergi dengan orang asing?

"Hyori-ah, kau harus tenang. Lebih baik sekarang kita pergi mencarinya, bukankah kalian sering pergi kesini? Kau pasti tahu tempat-tempat yang Minhae sukai, kau carilah dia disana…" ujar Hyunjung seraya menenangkanku.

"Minhae…" samar-samar kudengar suara Hyunjung. Pikiranku kalut, yang pasti aku harus mencarinya. Mencari kemana Putriku pergi.

"Aku dan Kyuhyun akan kebagian informasi. Setelah itu aku akan membantumu mencarinya. Tenanglah, dia pasti kita temukan" Hyunjung pun mengusap-usap pundakku agar aku lebih tenang.

"T-Terima kasih Hyunjung-ah. Aku akan mencarinya sekarang" tanpa pikir panjang aku pun langsung berlari meninggalkan Hyunjung. Aku menyusuri tiap-tiap tempat yang disukai Minhae, namun ia tak ada disana.

Pikiranku semakin kacau saat aku ingat ia pergi dengan seseorang. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa membayangkan jika ia dibawa pergi oleh orang asing.

Ya Tuhan kumohon… jangan lagi…

Aku tidak mau ditinggal oleh orang yang kusayangi lagi…

Putriku…

"Minhae!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**I need you **_

_**I gotta see you **_

_**Said the hearts all over the world**_

_**If possible, I'd like to not have sad feelings**_

_**But they'll come to me, won't they?**_

**.**

**.**

**Flash Back**

**.**

**Author POV**

**.**

**H**yori masih terdiam didepan pintu ruangan Minhwan. Bibirnya bergetar saat ia melihat Minhwan tersenyum dengan bahagianya dihadapan wanita itu. Senyum yang ia tahu itu hanyalah untuknya.

Apa ia terlalu egois? Itu bukan karena ia yang egois namun nyatanya Minhwan memang selalu memberikan senyum itu untuknya. Dan bukankah sakit jika sekarang kau melihatnya memberikan senyum itu kepada orang lain dengan mata kepalamu sendiri.

"Bomi-shi, maaf. Aku jadi merepotkanmu" ucap Minhwan.

Bomi pun tersenyum, "Tidak apa-apa. Aku memang sengaja membuatkan bekal ini untukmu"

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**Special for Han Eun Ji (If you read this fic) : E-chan mian, semoga FF baruku ini bisa menggantikan FF ku yg sebelumnya ngga bisa kamu terima. Hope you like it ^_^**


End file.
